rubber ducky of the sky
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: insane rubber ducks shoot out of the sky and attack Kai on his way to tyson's house.Kai attacks Tyson. Max gets emotional.Ray loses his pants(again). one-shot,not yaoi.


Kai was walking down the street back to Tyson's house. It was a cloudy day, no rain, but it seemed gray. Kai walked on, blocking out everything. Then suddenly, from the sky, a little yellow rubber thing shot at him from the sky. He didn't see it coming. The rubber ducky nailed him on the back of his head, making a 'pvvv' noise. He turned around and looked around him. No one else was on the street. He turned back toward his path and walked on to his destination. About ten paces later, it happened again. It shot from the sky, and he felt a pain as the rubber ducky hit him on the back of his head with a 'pvvv'. He stopped, his eye twitched once, and he resumed his walk. Three houses away from Tyson's, the rubber ducky shot out of the sky again. In the front yard, Max noticed it as it propelled itself toward Kai's head. He said nothing, just watched in fascination. Kai noticed that Max was staring at something. He walked on, patiently waiting for the little duck to come closer. Now. He spun around and launched Dranzer right at it. It pvvv'd frantically, but by then it was already sliced in two. Max gave a little strangled squeak from where he was. He burst into tears and ran inside. He saw Ray in the hallway. He ran up to him and collapsed at his feet, hugging him around the knees. "Er, Max? What are you doing?" Ray asked, freaked out by the boy sobbing and holding his knees. He saw Kai open the front door. From outside, Ray saw some small yellow object from the sky coming at Kai. He watched in fascination. The little ducky had fire in its eyes; it wanted revenge for its brother! Kai watched Ray stare. Kai spun around and grabbed it. It gave a strangled and frustrated pvvvvv. "NO! KAI, DON'T! HOW COULD YOU!" Max half screamed half sobbed. The captain squeezed it tighter and tighter, until he finally threw it at Max. It bounced off of the blonde's head with an angry PVVVV! He cried out and hugged Ray's knees tighter. The Chinese boy struggled, he managed to take a step. Max tried to make him stay, trying to drag him back. He succeeded halfway; he got the pants. Ray cried out in surprise, feeling a sudden weight near his ankles and a draft on his legs. just then Christie walked by,(i wasnt going to put her in this fic..oh well, she comes in handy at some points.) surveying the scene: Kai standing in the doorway, right eye twitching, Max sobbing hysterically and hugging Ray's ankles, and last but not least Ray blushing furiously as he was pantsed(AGAIN! chapter two of REI HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT!). Ray opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She smiled and shook her head. "Don't tell me. It'll ruin the fun." She walked past them all to the living room. She grabbed a swivelly chair and walked past Kai outside. She set it down on the lawn, spun it around a few times, then jumped on it, going "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tyson ran past Ray and Max, Hilary in pursuit. He had a flash flood supersoaker in his hand. He saw Kai standing in the doorway and decided to have a little fun. As he zoomed past him outside, he spun around and doused both of them. Hilary shrieked and ran inside. Suddenly, out of the sky, a rubber duck came and nailed Tyson. It pvvvv'd in anger. Kai snapped. He spun around and attacked Tyson. He screamed as Kai attacked and as more rubber ducks randomly shot form the sky and pulverized him. He got up, put his hands over his head, and ran. He ran past Christie, Kai almost about to catch him. Christie's chair had stopped spinning, and she was too dizzy to stand and spin it again. So what did she do? The most vorboten act ever to exist. She grabbed Kai's scarf. He didn't even stop, he still ran after Tyson. She yelled in surprise when the chair tipped over and she rolled across the lawn. Ray, pantless, trying to save Tyson, tried to get Kai to stop beating the crap out of the navy-haired teen. He tackled him and they both hit the ground. One pantless, the other snapped. Christie couldn't stop laughing when she saw both boys laying next to eachother on the grass, panting, spaking wet, one of them missing pants.

45 min later

Everyone was back inside, Ray had his pants back on, Kai was dry and back to normal, and Christie was trying to point out to Max that the duck was fake and didn't feel anything.

Kenny walked down the street to Tyson's dojo. It was late afternoon and he was coming over to discuss strategies. Suddenly, out of the sky, a yellow rubber ducky came shot down and beaned him off the head right as he opened the door. It let out a 'pvvv'. From the living room, Kai's eye twitched.


End file.
